Fairy Tail Meets Rave Master
by 2Kool4FoolsKid
Summary: The Fairy Tail and Rave Master gangs cross paths once more, but this time all in one spot. If you mix those two, a ruckus is guaranteed but especially when the title "Dragon Slayer" is misunderstood by people from the Dragon Race.


**Rave Master and Fairy Tail have merged before, in the Fairy Tail x Rave manga/ OVA 6, and here is the story of their second meeting, a little while after Haru was released from Endless and the Grand Magic Games ended. (I'm using the OVA version in this.)**

**This is my second fan fiction to be posted on this site and it is about two of my favorite mangas/animes by one of the best author/ illustrators of all Time: Hiro Mashima. I apologize for posting so late. **

"Oi, who're you?"

"Get out of here Natsu, this is just an author's note!"

"What?"

"A message from the author before you read."

"..."

"You know what, nevermind just go back into the story." -.-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FAIRY TAIL OR RAVE MASTER!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

* * *

*yawn* "Hey Giffon, how much longer?"

"Just 2 more hours, Haru."

"It's so boring here! Can't we stop by a village and go shopping?"

"No"

"Noooooo" *sobs*

* * *

"How much longer?"

"Just 2 more hours. You can make it!"

"Really?"

"Aye, sir!"

*barfs*

"You lied."

"Cast Troia on him, quick!"

"But i-it won't be as effective."

*barfs more*

"Hurry!"

"O-okay!"

* * *

"Guys, look! A train! Maybe we could board it."

"Kay!"

And with that, Haru, Musica, Elie, Plue, Griffon Katou, Let, Julia, Ruby, and the horse thing followed the train to its next stop and went onboard. Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla where already on that train...and apologizing for the vomit.

"Oh god, what's that smell?" asked Julia while she scrunched her nose.

"I don't smell anything." Elie replied.

"It's coming from a few cars in that direction. It would be best to avoid it." Let says.

"Whatever you say, captain."Haru said.

Then Musica butted in and said "Wait a minute, who said that all of us have to follow you? You and Elie can be in a different car alone."

Julia nudged them together right before they all left.

"They're in love, poyo."

Griffon replied with a silent "Yup." between his sniffles.

* * *

"Hey, it's Fuyu."

"It's Haru, actually. Aren't you Natsu? Why is you're face green?"

"I get sick from transportation."

**Author's Note: In Japanese, "natsu" means summer, "haru" means spring, and "fuyu" means winter. **

"Elie!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy, remember?"

"No."

*silent sobs*

"Then how about me?"

"Casino lady!"

"My name is Erza."

"The bug's here too!"

"Lucy! Elie's being mean to me!"Happy said, hiding behind her.

Then Elie pulled a fish from who knows where and exclaimed "I have fish!"

"YAY! I don't care about what you said before anymore!" and he started devouring the fish.

"How simple-minded." Carla said with her backed turned to Happy and her nose in the air.

"Oi, who the hell are these people?"

"Shut up, snowflake, we're having a conversation here!"

"And I'm asking who these people are, idiot!"

Erza cracks her knuckles and they both turn silent.

They all continue to talk to each other for around half an hour until:

* * *

"Hey, it's the ice mage!" said Musica from the doorway of the train car.

"You're that silver claimer, right?"

"Yeah. And where are your clothes?"

"Oh shi-"

Steam started appearing from a passenger behind them. "Juvia will not allow any more love rivals!"

"JUVIA? What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Juvia came to make sure that love rival didn't try to flirt with Gray-sama." she replied while glaring at Elie, Musica and Haru.

Then Haru said "Why are you looking at me? I'm not gay!"

"Um... I... uh..." Juvia stuttered and looked away thinking about the forbidden "boy's love."

"Hey guys! We heard a commotion and couldn't help but check it out. " said Julia with Let behind her.

*facepalm* "They just keep coming." Carla said right before they heard a:

"Hello poyo! We got lost in the train but we followed the sound of your voices."

They all heard a gasp from behind him. "So many beautiful women here!" said Griffon with hearts in his eyes.

"Eeek! Not this thing again!" Lucy said while covering her bosoms.

Griffon looked at Erza's chest "Huge." at Lucy's chest "Huger." and then at Wendy's chest "Flat." And so Wendy beagn sulking in the corner.

She only lifted her head up when she realized a there was a familiar scent in the air.

"Aren't you those people who helped me defeat the coin monsters?" There was an awkward silence. By then, all the other passengers except one little girl left the car.

"I knew I smelled someone familiar!" Wendy, Julia and Let exclaimed.(Or in Let's case, said in a monotone voice.)

They were all confused.

"So you guys have a strong sense of smell too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. We're not you're everyday people. What's your excuse?"

"Heh. Neither are we." *baby barfs*

"Um... Natsu and I are Dragon Slayers."

_Dragon Slayers. _The words echoed in their minds. The tension built up fast and Julia and Let were already in their fighting stance.

All eyes were on Natsu and Wendy.

Let smirked. "Dragon Slayers, you say?"

From the other side of the train car, the little girl continued to watch in awe. "Ooh. Shit's about to go down."

* * *

**So? How was it? I'm open for feedback and suggestions! Please leave a review and follow and favorite this if you liked it! If you didn't then you don't have to :(. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
